The use of wireless communication devices is pervasive throughout modern society. And, as the capabilities of wireless devices and the communication systems in which they are operable increase, together with increasingly lower operating costs, their use shall likely become even more prolific.
So-called smart phones are examples of wireless devices that have achieved significant levels of popular usage. Smart phones comprise mobile computing platforms. And, such devices typically include applications that perform processing or communication operations. Operations of the applications are sometimes initiated by a user of the device, such as through interaction with a user interface. Other times, applications are invoked automatically. The applications provide many varied operations and functions and often provide for the processing upon, and communication of, large amounts of data.
The applications formed, e.g., by one or more modules, may be installed at the device when the device is initially configured, or may be installed later. When later-installed, the applications, and the modules of which the applications are formed, are, e.g., downloaded to the wireless device. The downloading is effectuated, for instance, by way of an air interface.
The applications have conventionally been created by the manufacturer or seller of the wireless device or installed under the supervision of the manufacturer or seller. Applications are, however increasingly created by others and installed at the wireless device subsequent to its manufacture and initial configuration. That is to say, the creation of the applications are sometimes outsourced to other entities, referred to as “third parties”. These applications are sometimes referred to as third-party applications.
Security considerations necessitate that the third party applications be authorized to be operated at the wireless device, that is to say, to be installed and run or executed. The third-party nature of the applications inherently leave question as to the appropriateness of installation and running of a third-party application at the wireless device. While, most straight forwardly, the user of the wireless device or the enterprise operator can be compelled to make selection of permission related to the downloading and running of the third-party application, this can readily become cumbersome and unwieldy, particularly when multiple, third-party applications are to be utilized at the wireless device.
More generally, mobile computing platforms have need for decisions to be made about various settings of its components. But, for any of various reasons, for instance, lack of understanding or lack of motivation, a user might not regularly make informed decisions.
A need exists, therefore, to provide a better manner of making decisions relating to component settings at a wireless device.
It is in light of this background information relating to wireless devices that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.